Daisuke
by CrimsomRed-24
Summary: Hey Daisuke ik ben het Dark, ik kom even gedag zeggen . Ik weet dat we elkaar allang kennen en zo, en ja Daisuke ik weet het weer . Ik weet wie jij was voor mij


**Fanfic Titel : Daisuke**

**Titel Chapter : Daisuke**

**Koppels : DarkxDaisuke , DarkxRiku ( one-sided )**

**Warnings ! : Yaoi , Angst , Amnesia & Death**

**Author : CrimsonRed-24 **

**Rated : T-Rated**

**( Author 's bericht ) **

**Voor de gene die niet van Yaoi , Angst , Amnesia & Death houden , verlaat dezen fanfic story meteen en geef geen commentaar er op DANK U ! **

* * *

><p>De grijze lucht maakt het alleen meer triest vandaag , vond de jongen man Dark Mousy als hij naar het kerkhof wandelde . Hij zag een winkeltje staan , aan de hoek van de straat ." Eerst bloemen kopen ." Zeide hij tegen zichzelf en ging , naar de winkel en kochte wat bloemen ." Zijn die voor jou vriendinnetje ? " Vroeg de vrouw Dark keek eerst verwarrend , maar wist al wat ze bedoelde . Sinds hij met de verkeerde persoon , in dezen winkel al binnen kwam ." Wie weet ." Zeide hij en betaalde en ging weg .<p>

_Dark opende zijn ogen , en zag een witte kamer rond zich . Naast hem zat een jongen met rood haar , de jongen merkte dat hij wakker was . En een glimlach kwam op zijn gezicht ." Dark gaat het ? " Vroeg hij Dark vond dat hij op een engel leek , zijn glimlach kalmeerde hem totaal . Maar ... " Wie zijt jij ? " Hij merkte niet de triestige gezicht , die de jongen maakte . Als hij het had gemerkt , zal het zijn hart breken . _

Dark keek rond de plaats , hij zag mensen komen en gaan . Sommige huilde en sommige niet , de grafstenen leken nieuw en sommige oud . Hij keek naar de alleen staande graf , die bijna ingezakt is door de modder . Dark had medelijden zo wilt hij ook niet , dat zijn graf later zal zijn . Zorgen mensen niet voor dezen plaats ? Als hij verder liep kwam hij , een groep mensen tegen in het zwart . Vele huilde en sommige keken levenloos naar de graf , er moet iemand gestorven zijn op dit moment . Dark liep er langs en keek als de mannen , het klein kistje in de grond zette . Een kind de wereld is zo triest , als je hier zijt ... Dark voelde zijn eigen hart sneller kloppen , en wist dat de ander op hem wacht . En rustig door als het gehuil , een leeg melodie speeld .

_" Hey ik ben Mousy Dark , fijn om jullie te leren kennen ! " Zeide Dark als hij voor de klas stond , iedereen keek raar naar hem . Hun ogen waren wijd open , en sommige durfde niet naar hem te kijken ." Ga maar achter Niwa-Kun zitten ." Zeide ze Dark knikte ja , en zag dat het de jongen was . Die naast zijn bed stond ." Hey we zien elkaar weer eens he ." Zeide Dark . " Ik heb nooit u naam gehoord , sinds je zo snel weg ging . Ik ben Dark ." En gaf de jongen zijn hand , de jongen keek naar hem . Dark merkte dat er iets scheeld , maar vroeg er niks op . Misschien ... Had hij iets moeten zeggen ." Niwa Daisuke ." _

" Daisuke ." Zeide Dark als hij voor het graf stond , de graf was niet alleen het had twee buren . Twee ouderen grafstenen ." Ik hoop dat ze je gezelschap houden , ik wil niet dat je alleen zijt ." Zeide Dark en zette de bloemen neer ." Hoe is het Daisuke ? Is de hemel echt zoals vele zeggen ? Of is het een zwart en koud , en niemand is daar alleen jij ? "

" Kunnen we elkaar ooit zien , als ik dood ben ? Of het na leven dat we herboren zijn ? Als het zo is dan maak ik niet meer , hetzelfde fout ik blijf dan bij jou . Wat er ook gebeurd dat weet je toch . " Maar stilte was het enige wat hij hoorde ." Ik heb Riku en Risa weer gezien , het gaat goed met hun . En met jou ouders ook hoor , ik heb je moeder vorig week geholpen . Met de kerstboom te versieren en je vader is geweldig , met u opa is ook alles in orde . Hij mag morgen uit het ziekenhuis , en ... Iedereen is goed ze missen jou , zelfs ik mis jou als Kerstmis wensen uit komen . Zou ik duizende keren wensen dat jij hier bij ons was . " Dark voelde zijn ogen prikken , en wist dat hij huilen was .

_Dark was verliefd , hij was helemaal in de wolken . Als hij naar het meisje keek , die naast Daisuke zat . Tijdens de lunch vroeg Dark wie ze was ." Bedoel je Riku ? " Vroeg Daisuke ." Ja weet jij wat voor soort jongens , ze het leukst vind ? " Daisuke keek even geschokt , en hoeste een beetje ." Wel huh ... Ik weet het niet echt , haar zus weet het wel misschien . "_

_" En haar zus is ? "_

_" Haar tweeling zus Risa , ze ziet achter aan . Je herkent haar wel , ze lijk op Riku maar heeft langer haar . En niet echt een tomboy ." Oh dus Dark heeft een ding voor een tomboy , wel daar kan hij mee leven . " Dan vraag ik haar na school , bedankt Daisuke ! " Misschien ... Is hij wel op de verkeerde verliefd geworden . _

" Als ik er nu over na denkt , was die relatie bitter voor ons twee . Ik ben met de verkeerde vandoor gegaan , en heb jou achter gelaten aan jou lot ... Daisuke hou je nog van mij ? " De foto van Daisuke gaf alleen een glimlach , maar Dark dacht even dat het een triestige glimlach gaf . " Je zijt te goed voor mij , waarom ... Waarom heeft niemand iets gezegt ? " Dark weet nog toen Riku geschokt naar hem keek , en hem een bedrieger en een leugenaar noemde . Maar de volgende dag gaf ze haar ' ja ' , Dark vond het vreemd maar wist dat Daisuke er achter zat ." Jij hebt haar gedwongen om van mij te houden he ? Je waard al bezig om te vertrekken , als ik het had gemerkt dat je koffers waard in pakken . Dan had ik jou gestopt , maar ik liet je gaan . Ik liet je gewoon gaan . "

_Dark maakte zich klaar voor zijn date , en voordat hij de deur uit ging stonden . Riku en Risa voor de deur ." Riku ? Ik dacht dat we afgesproken hadden , op onze date plaats ? " _

_" We moeten naar het ziekenhuis ! " Riep ze en nam Dark 's hand , en trok hem mee maar Dark verzette zich ." Waarom dat ? Ik heb geen AIDS hoor ! " Risa was nerveus als ze naar de twee keek ." Riku hij weet het niet meer ... "_

_" Verdomme Dark waarom heb je hem achter gelaten ! " Riep ze ." Wie ? Wie heb ik achter gelaten ? " Wat is dit ? Dark is helemaal verward ." Daisuke ! Wie anders ... Je weet helemaal niks meer ... Al je herrineringen van hem zijn ... En nu ligt hij ... " Riku was huilen en Dark keek naar Risa ." Voor dat je herrineringen verloor , date jij met Daisuke . Maar sinds jij hem niet meer kent , en nu met Riku zijt . Heeft Daisuke zich zelf opgehangen , alleen maar om jou blij te maken ." Zeide ze bitter Dark keek met grote ogen , naar de tweeling en wist niet wat te zeggen ." Welk ziekenhuis ? "_

_" huh ? "_

_" Welk ziekenhuis verdomme ! "_

" Ik was nog te laat , ze lieten mij jou niet zien . En jij hebt mij ook niet gezien , oh god Daisuke waarom heb je gelogen . Waarom heb je zelf ... " Dark huilde nog eens , zijn hart doet pijn zo pijn . Dark wilt het laten stoppen , maar hij laat het hem vernietigen . Dit is zijn straf wat hij de ander heeft aangedaan . " _Hou van je Dark-Kun . _" Dark glimlachte een beetje ." Hou ook van jou Dai-Chan . "

* * *

><p><strong>Triest vind je dat nu ook niet ? Dark wist nog niet wat er aan de hand was , maar mijn gevoel zegt dat hij langzaam begon te weten . Wie Daisuke was voor hem , ik merkte de fout bij het ziekenhuis gedeelte . Maar ben lui om het te verranderen :P <strong>

**Dada x **


End file.
